Dan Mendell
Dan Mandell is a character in DEXTER that appears in Season 5. He is a Children's Dentist with a wife and daughter. He is one of the men responsible for the rape of Lumen Pierce and several other women that he, Boyd Fowler and a few other men tortured. =Appearance= Dan's a man in his mid 30's to early 40's with short curly, blondish hair and somewhat of a heavyset appearance. When featured, he's shown wearing somewhat of a office-type clothing most likely attributed to his trade of being a dentist. Aside from the blood staining his shirt, he also wears a tie. =Personality= When Dan is first shown, he uses a fascade of a personality to try and trick Dexter Morgan into believing that Dan is an innocent man. The trick works, he plays it out perfectly as a honest person who really is a father and husband, working as a children's dentist...but as soon as he's left alone, his true persoanlity shines through. He is actually a very cold and malicious perverted man, who loves to use the word "Cunt" when referring to what he believes women to be...worthless trash to be beaten, raped and killed. =Plot= SECTION IN THE WORKS= =Death and Killer= Dan is one of Dexter Morgan's many victims, however he was only decided upon after seeing proof in action (through a cellphone call). After Lumen uses her unique abilities to track him down, she fires at least five shots at him (with one bullet hitting his body) and she believes him to be dead at this point. Unfortunately, he manages to get up and makes a run for it...leaving a trail of blood that Dexter follows while illuminating some of it with Lumenall (as he says, "no relation" which is a joke played towards Lumen's name). Eventually the two of them come upon a building where the bloodtrail ends and they search around for him, eventually spotting him through the grating in the floor where they pull him out and begin questioning him. Dexter looks on as Lumen and Dan argue with one another, Dan apparently playing the part of an innocent dentist who is also a father and husband. After a bit of a skirmish that leaves Lumen's cellphone in the building with Dan, the two of them go out and fight it over until both hear Dan talking on the cellphone to someone...and when they enter, it is proven that Dan was one of her attackers and justly deserved death. Dexter, having heard enough, goes up to Dan and says "Die Dan", before instantly snapping his neck and killing him. Disposal is not so easy, as Dexter would have to doubleup on a victim he already has inbound for a Ritual and kill room. After some very frantic moments, Dexter comes up with a quick plan to use both Dan and Lance Robinson as both a way disposal AND to guarantee his safety for not being caught by his own sister and Vince Masuka, who were already on the scene after apparent witnesses had heard the gunshots. Dexter strangles Lance on the way back to the room, having had him try to slip away at the last minute...and sets him up with the gun, to which Masuka starts a humerous "This is What Really Happened" scenario that involves a lot of...inappropriate body motions.